One Love
by LiveLifeAudaciously
Summary: A boy saved Amu's life when she was six years old. Now, six years later, she attends Seika Academy. There are many possibilities to who could be Amu's savior. But which one is it? On hiatus.


**Thanks for checking out my first story! It means alot! ^^ Hope you like it! =D I do not own Shugo Chara.**

ONE LOVE

The water surrounded me. I couldn't breath. The sun slowly faded as I sank below the surface. Was I going to heaven?

I saw a boy. The sun shined so brightly behind him, all I could see was his smile. I coughed and some water spilled from my mouth.

A distant ringin sound grabbed me out of the dream and back into reality. I reached over and moved the small button to the right, silencing my alarm clock.

I layed on my back, staring up at the white ceiling and thought, I had that dream again.

"Amu! Get up or you're going to be late!" My mom yelled outside my bedroom door.

"I'm up!" I yelled back. I slowly rose out of my bed.

Today was my first day as Seika Academy. Did I want to go? No, I definately didn't want to. Was I forced to go? Yes by my evil parents.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, I walked out the door and down the sidewalk to the place where the rest of my middle school life would begin.

I walked slowly as little kids in Seika Adademy's uniform ran past, eager to see their friends.

Why do I keep having that dream, I thought. Although, it wasn't a dream. That event actually happened 6 years ago, when I was only 6 years old. My memories of that day are all a blur except for what my dreams showed me. What happened that day to make me almost drown? Who was that boy? Those questions always made their way back to me no matter how hard I try to block them out.

I looked down at my watch. The big pink hand was almost at twelve. I gasped. Only five minutes until eight!!! I sprinted to the entrance of the school.

I quickly looked around for room 120, my homeroom. My left foot stepped over the doorway as the clock tower bellowed.

I sighed a huge relief and then made my way to the empty window seat in the second row.

A split second after I sat down, whispers filled the room.

"Who's she?"

"She seems scary."

"Her hair is cool."

I thought about this. My hair looked alright. The long blue streak stuck out a like a penguin in a group of flamingos against my natural pink locks.

A boy with blonde round hair and pinkish redish eyes walked up to me and asked, "Hey are you new here?"

I stared at him with looks that could kill. Was this kid stupid or what? Of course I'm new. Had he ever seen me in here from the time school started in August?

"Yeah, I'm new," I said, a sharp tone in my voice.

"Oh, sorry," he said nervously, clearly detecting the annoyance in my voice then walked back to his seat closest to the door.

Where the hell is the teacher, I thought. Five minutes in here and I'm already pissed off.

The clock tower rang for lunch two and a half hours later. I walked out the classroom door to the front entrace, my hand folded in my coat pocket.

I opened the door and walked to the right side of the school, hoping to find a quiet place where I could catch up on my sleep.

Unfortunately, what waited for me on the right side of the school was a small girl with orange pigtails and redish eyes.

"Amu Hinamori, right?" She asked. I slightly nodded. A smile lit her face. "The teachers assigned me to show you around Seika."

"Sorry but I don't need any help," I said coldy, hoping to shake her off and return to my search.

"But you do! Seika is REALLY huge and you can get lost!" she said happily.

"How old are you exactly?" I asked. She didn't exactly look like a 6th grader in my opinion.

"Ten," she said innocently. She must've noticed the shock on my face because then she said, "I'm very sharp for my age," then winked her left eye.

"Do you honestly think that I would need a ten year old to show me around?" I said, insulted.

"But like Yaya said, she's very sharp for her age," a voice rang out of nowhere.

Then a boy with orange-ish brown-ish hair and emerald eyes appeared beside the so-called Yaya.

"Amu, right? I'm Kukai Souma. Nice to meet ya," he said, a smile appeared on his face.

Then I ran for it.

"Hey!" I heard Kukai yell.

I found a corner and ran behind it.

I put my hand up to my chest, my heart pounding hard not from running but from something else.

What is this? I thought. The second he smiled, I ran away. What's wrong with me?!!!

Then a bulb lit up in my head. Why is his smile so familiar? I thought.

But I already knew the answer.

Was he the boy that save me?

**Oh snaps! Is Kukai Amu's "One Love"? O__O Sorry that it's so short! XD But I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on! Thanks again for reading it! =D Look foward for more, kay? ;3**


End file.
